


名为咒的名

by KazamiMori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, 年龄操作, 日式灵异, 狛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: 脱敏疗法的不规范操作引发的惨案。p.s.没有任何一个苗木诚在本文中受到伤害（？
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2020七夕快乐🎉🎉🎉  
> 感谢心选陪聊我才能及时搞出来，比心心！

“我靴子里有条蛇！”  
日向在买这个玩具的时候肯定没想过这有朝一日会变成他的台词。  
  
日向是在皮鞋里发现这条蛇的，没人知道六楼玄关为什么会有蛇潜入。脚刚踩进鞋里时他就发觉了异常并迅速抽脚，按常理来说接下来蛇就会暴起在他脚踝上狠咬一口直接送走——至于为什么事情没这么发展，大概是因为日向一脚把正打着哈欠的蛇踩得牙卡进了鞋底。  
日向捏着蛇的七寸把它从鞋里拎出来，蛇怨念地瞪着他。不知什么时候蹲在了一边的狛枝也瞪着双闪闪放光的眼睛看着他，语气激动：“日向君的希望可真棒啊！”  
日向的表情就好像他说的是“日向君蘧鵭颱冨氊鵗畞”：“上你的学去。”  
狛枝：“……哦。”  
  
这种事最近越来越多了，日向握着断掉的钥匙想。  
倒不是说有多讨厌，毕竟早在决定要收养狛枝时就已做好了觉悟，只是频率太高多少叫人心烦意乱。  
门锁咔啦啦转动，狛枝的脸从门内探出来：“欢迎回来！”  
他看起来实在高兴，日向瞄了他几眼：“今天怎么这么早？”  
他耸耸肩，笑容的确是诚然的开心，“只是直觉今天要早些回家……这可是幸运哦？”  
日向注意到狛枝的眼睛在说到“幸运”这个词时骤然亮起：完全意义不明的言弹。他叹了口气往厨房走，打开冰箱时发现蓝羊又悄没声地少了一瓶：这也完全生不起气来。他把断钥匙扔进垃圾桶，声响自然也传入了狛枝耳中。两人都并未在意。  
本来他是完全不想让狛枝知道自己又因为他遭遇了什么不幸事件的——考虑到这孩子已因这份「运」失去的太足够多，如果没有不为其所伤的把握日向也就不会提出要收养他了——而既然他自己就足以应付这些，日向实在不知道有什么必要让狛枝有无谓的愧疚心理。  
一开始他们就是这样过日子的。日向装作什么都未曾发生的样子正常起居，狛枝的冷淡态度与日俱增，发展到后来几乎成了漠视，让人摸不着头脑只得开始考虑晚餐要吃些什么。  
  
  
“跟我出门去买东西。”日向居高临下地俯视着窝在椅子里看书的小个子。  
“我不想出去。”头也不抬。  
“……”日向觉得头有点疼。  
也不是不能理解，不如说他很能理解，但要怎样在不说出“你的烦恼我都知道不要担心相信我就好跟我出去买咖喱块吧我想吃晚饭”这种白痴台词的前提下把小孩哄出门这就很难办。日向尴尬地站在那里：狛枝完全当他是空气。歹势。  
沉默了好一会之后，日向艰难地说：  
“陪我去买点东西吧，我、咳，想吃晚饭。”语毕露出一个十分勉强的笑脸。  
“……”狛枝用看白痴的眼神看着他，不过还是放下了手中那本大部头。  
路上一切顺利，平安到达便利店抢到最后一盒两人都挺喜欢的口味，结账时店员小姐微笑着请他们在写着“周年店庆”的盒子里摸了一张奖券，于是回去的路上日向的手里多了一提计划外的蓝羊。  
“就算是你的奖品，也不会让你多喝的。”日向竖起食指，“每天一罐就是每天一罐。”  
狛枝显然心不在焉，或者说心不在蓝羊。他不住打量着周围的一切，不太明显地警惕着，好像在跟什么看不见的怪物对峙似的，日向自觉和他隔了两步远；这可能让他有点惊讶，不过紧接着惊讶的表情就碎裂重构成了惊恐。  
“日向君——！”  
他从没这么叫过日向这就令人惊奇，日向因此反应慢了半拍，狛枝看起来太过不寻常以至于是个人都忍不住想停步问一句：  
“怎么了？”  
——他很快就知道了。  
啪啦一声脆响，从天而降的盆栽在日向脚尖前不过几个厘米的地方摔得粉碎。  
“……。”  
狛枝僵硬在一个伸长了手臂却让五指徒劳伸展在空中的滑稽姿势上，日向心里咯噔一下，不动声色地拦着他的肩膀向后退了两步。  
植物安静得好像死在了那里。行人投来可怜巴巴的一点点关注，见人没事立马就收回了视线，日向倒是很应景地愣愣盯着碎成一小片园圃的盆栽回不过神来。  
说完全没有被吓到是假的，但更多还是因为不敢看狛枝。  
只是去一趟附近的便利店就发生这种事，狛枝的「运」比他想象的更为可怖。……尽管仍然构不成威胁，但狛枝会哭的吧。  
小孩子总归会哭的。  
出乎意料，狛枝又动起来了。一只手抓住了日向的衣角，非常用力的，连小孩子尚且有浅浅肉窝的手都泛起青筋来。  
“日向君……”  
仍然是这个称呼。狛枝的声音小小的，但并没有什么恐惧害怕的成分，反而听起来很……兴奋？  
“是「希望」吗？”  
那孩子的脸仰起来了；惨白毫无血色，眼睛却无比明亮，那种光芒熟悉得叫人心惊肉跳。  
日向一时竟毛骨悚然。  
  
  
“日向君果然是希望啊！”  
这话他一天至少也得说个十遍八遍，日向拿筷子的手停都没停。  
“真冷淡。”  
“结果想说的就只有这个吗？”  
“嗯——还有就是，因为幸运被自动贩卖机砸了。”  
“。”日向噎了一下，“下次先说。有哪里受伤吗？”  
“没有，毕竟我也就是运气比较好嘛。”  
“那别的东西呢？”  
“自动贩卖机和花坛都坏掉啦。”活泼的语气。  
“在哪儿？”  
“没必要劳烦日向君，由我去说明就好了吧。”  
“……凪斗。”  
“唔？”  
“你就不能，把我当做普通的监护人——父亲或者兄长——看待吗？”  
餐桌上一时沉默。  
过了得有一朵花凋谢那么长的时间，狛枝照旧弯起眼睛，轻飘飘地说：  
“那可有点厚颜无耻。”  
又是这样。总是这样。日向烦躁地放下筷子，食欲也都丧失殆尽了，徒觉胃袋里被铅塞满。  
无法理解。因为理解了才感到不可理喻。就因为这样他才会——才会——  
——才会害怕这孩子。  
那样的狂热使人欣喜且忧虑，对日向而言就更是如此。爱的同时也被爱着固然是好事，狛枝眼底的光芒却每每令人畏惧。  
大概过度的希望会转变为绝望。  
我怕他，日向想。怕他「杀」我。  
这么想着的时候连狛枝的衣服花纹都像是泼洒了血，日向倒尽胃口，率先端盘子进厨房。  
狛枝紧随其后：“日向君不舒服吗？”  
“没那回事。”日向用手肘怼一下差不多已与他齐平的少年，一人间的小厨房挤挤挨挨本就难受，那颗毛茸茸的头尤其碍事：“去吃饭，多大了还剩饭？”  
“日向君做的饭我绝对会乖乖吃完哦。”  
……想给他倒掉。  
这个念头当然也就是一闪现而已。狛枝带着说不清是情愿还是不情愿的表情出去了，日向猜想他是坐回餐桌边乖乖吃完盘里的晚餐，然而一旦怕起他来连他进食的样子都像是在食肉啖血。日向晃了晃脑袋，把那些即使是作为专栏作家也过于丰富了的想象都甩出去。  
杞人忧天而已，他想。  
但如果有世界末日，那肯定是因为没人知道什么叫“为时已晚”。  
  
日向是在一片状似已死的枯树林前看到那只遭受无妄之灾的自动贩卖机的。  
不得不说狛枝的学校很气派——或者应该用“气场”来形容——明明只是一座私立学府，地位却似乎颇为超然，以至于当他对着录取通知书露出茫然神色时连狛枝都觉得惊讶甚至怀疑。  
“我还以为日向君也是希望之峰学院的毕业生呢，”狛枝探究式的看着他，那神情实在不能用他所谓的“遗憾”来形容，“但是……”  
那之后狛枝一夜变回了起初那样冷淡抗拒的态度，转变之快简直像丢失了记忆似的。日向百思不得其解，只得归结于高中男生迟来的叛逆期——事实上这段叛逆期也的确挺像叛逆期，只是短短两三个月匆匆来了又去，狛枝不久便恢复了热切的态度，简直和上一次一样莫名其妙。  
“日向君是我的希望呢。”  
“希望”被加上了限定词，除语义更加奇怪之外没什么值得注意的。后来狛枝也有向他解释过希望之峰的特殊之处，诸如「希望所在之处」的地位以及其百年的光辉校史（即便如此也没能挨上他所生活的时代就是了，日向不无遗憾地想，听起来还挺适合他）言辞之间不乏似曾相识的狂热。  
——所以这么一座希望的校园里为什么会有这么绝望的一片枯树林？  
冷静下来日向创，这没什么，只是……  
“这片林地是怎么回事？”日向问。  
“大概施用了除草剂，”狛枝漫不经心的戳弄着自动贩卖机，“它好像完全不能工作了——日向君？！”  
他怎么这么慌张？日向困惑地看着向他走来的狛枝，用力闭了闭眼睛。有什么出问题了吗？  
  
然后他意识到确实如此。  
是「我」啊。  
树。被割裂的天空。落叶。  
……名字。  
空色。烧灼。名字。名字。名字。  
“……——日向君？日向君！”  
日向。  
日。カ。向。ムク。  
快点。  
“日向君？”  
碎片。  
“日向君！！！”  
——不对。  
日向无意识地攥紧了手中的事物。不是轻飘飘又薄又脆弱的纸片，而是更立体的、更有实感的、温度稍低但确凿无疑散发着热量的——  
——那是一只手。  
日向倒抽一口凉气，徒感肺叶炸裂开来。天空的碎片不见了，取而代之的是一张焦急的脸，眼睛是灰蒙蒙的淡绿色。  
“日向君？！”狛枝呼唤着他的名字，“你还好吗？”  
糟透了。  
日向回答：“……我没事，大概昨天熬夜赶稿有点睡眠不足。”  
狛枝抿着嘴唇，一副不赞同的表情看着他。日向耸了耸肩：“睡一觉就能解决的问题……我听你说它全坏了？总该有铭牌什么的，我打个电话问问。”  
  
比起生理上的疾病，倒不如说是异常的精神状态引起的生理不适。  
笔端有一下没一下地敲打着纸面，狛枝盯着自己划下的圆圈发呆。  
恐惧症？PTSD？  
狛枝叹口气，手中的原子笔转了个花。  
“糟糕了啊……”  
这样的话线索差不多就断掉了。  
——日向的过去是一团迷雾。  
说来有趣，当初决定要收养狛枝的日向自己也才堪堪成年而已，又因为童颜的关系看上去简直像个高中生，如果他提出想收养的不是狛枝这个烫手山芋一样的麻烦，大概有点危机意识的成年人都不会选择把十岁出头的小孩交给这种人——无论出于哪方面的考虑。  
因为实在是太好笑了不太能忍住，纸面上出现了一些意义不明的乱码。  
十岁的自己简直比现在二十七八的日向君懂得还多啊？对DT那么戒备什么的果然是黑历史吧？  
不过也托这份戒备的福，彼时尚且不熟悉生活的日向破绽简直是要多少有多少。从表现来看他是独居过惯了的，一举一动中毫无另一个人存在的空间；此外那种割裂般的复古感也很奇怪——或者并不是有意追求复古，而是生活习惯本就更贴近从前吗？  
搜索引擎显示的页面并不都是有用的，飞快划过六七页也未必就能得到自己想要的东西。  
“真失礼呢苗木君，明明这支广告可是盾子酱很认真很认真拍的呢——给我停下来盯着美少女的欧派下面流眼泪啊你个基佬！”  
狛枝看着那可疑字符与女性第二性征一起不断耸动着的广告弹窗，难得感到了费解。  
“你是谁？”女人的手臂毫无顾忌搭在肩头，出于不必要的礼貌狛枝并没有立刻甩掉她，而是皱起眉毛表示不快，“放开。”  
“唔噗噗♪苗木君不是想知道神座君的过去？Servent盾子酱，蒙召唤而来——当然是骗你的♡”  
根本不知所云。莫名出现的聒噪的女人，简直散发着腐烂鱼物的腥臭气似的令人恶心，狛枝的目光里满是明晃晃的厌恶。  
“好过分哟苗木君，明明我是那么——”晕染着甜蜜的玫瑰色的嘴角猛地向下撇出个恶意的弧度，“想要告诉你神座君的事的～”  
“神座君？”  
“就是你家爸爸大人啦——呜哇听起来超级变态homo诶！全都是苗木君这个homo的错！”  
“……”  
“好无聊！和神座君一样无聊！盾子酱要哭了哦？真的要哭了哦！”   
狛枝面无表情地抓起原子笔直直往盾子咽喉过去，结果却扎了个空。局部失去了实体的女人毫不在乎地笑着，甚至偏过脸颊蹭了蹭狛枝的手背。  
“别动手动脚的呀，苗木君……盾子酱什么的有一次就够了，再来的话可是连死掉这种事也会腻呢！”  
挑挑眉毛，他扔下了原子笔。  
“告诉我日向君的事。”他盯着盾子的眼睛，“你的条件那种东西扔到最后就好了吧。”  
盾子的笑容骤然拉大：“好的♡”  
  
当狛枝今天第三次钻进书房声称要“借日向君的电脑”时，日向终于还是没能忍住。  
就算是他这样的上世纪遗产也知道现在的智能手机性能并不输给一台旧电脑多少，如此想来狛枝根本就是在耍他。然而狛枝是不会做多余的事的，他那么聪明，于是日向有了不好的预感。在这预感尖叫着报警之前他就问出了口，并且马上后悔了。  
“你想知道什么？”  
狛枝愉快地抛下了电脑向他靠近——现在他很确定狛枝就是在等他问出口了——爽朗地问：  
“我最近听到了都市传说，说有些人会拥有两个名字呢。日向君知道些什么吗？”  
日向的心跳停滞一忽。  
这大约是得提起和独自面对狼的野兔同等程度的警惕对待的事态。他注视着狛枝，狛枝也笑盈盈地回望，好像他刚才只是问了个“爸爸天上有多少颗星星”的白痴问题似的。可日向知道不是那么一回事：他是那么聪明的孩子，能问出这个问题恐怕早已十知八九，不过象征性的一问而已，无论回答什么、回答与否都不会有不同的结果。  
——但还是让我挣扎一下吧。  
日向扯了扯嘴唇，平稳地回答：“不知道。那是都市传说吗？网路流传？”  
狛枝煞有介事地低落下来，不甘不愿凑近：“是吗？我还以为……”  
“就只是都市传说而已。能当怪谈故事素材吧。”  
日向漫不经心地蹬了一下地板，六个轮子的转椅往后飘了一点。狛枝还在不断、不动声色地靠近，现在他得稍微仰起脸才能和站着的狛枝对视了：将致命的咽喉暴露给一个似乎正发出危险信号的男性似乎不太好，日向本能地想要站起身来，与狛枝视线齐平的话总会安心些。不过他失去了这样的机会，因为狛枝双手握住了转椅的扶手，整个人笼罩在他上方。  
这太不妙了，日向终于察觉到。  
现在他必须得最大限度地仰头才能看到狛枝的脸（毫无疑问的十分危险），而要是他低下头，近乎示弱的姿态在面对养子时似乎也不那么合适——说到养子，狛枝居然已经长得这么高了吗……  
“我还以为日向君会知道点什么。”狛枝遗憾的表情倒是挺像那么一回事，然而紧接着他的膝盖却毫不客气地卡进日向双腿间顶在了椅子边缘，这样一来日向不仅没法站起来就连从下方溜走这个选项都失去了。  
日向纠结地又往后靠了一靠。  
这情态怎么看都太奇怪了，说是狛枝在逼问他又似乎不是那样，倒是更像——  
——像是……？  
亲吻进行到一半的时候日向还没能反应过来，自顾自满脑袋冒着装满了问号的泡泡，狛枝得以相当顺利地贴着嘴角来回舔舐进而蹭进去搅他的舌头。而等日向如梦方醒，攻防战就正式开始了：日向的手脚尚且自由，毫不犹豫地抬起手肘抵住狛枝的胸膛试图把他推出去；他差点就做到了，但狛枝很痛苦似的皱起眉毛紧接着做的却不是乖乖退开，而是变本加厉的将全部体重都压上来。日向被挤得难受，本来就不怎么使得上劲的胳膊顿时泄了气，狛枝就又把舌头往他嘴里捅了一两公分。这简直是在强奸他的喉咙，模糊不清的抗议声咕噜出来，狛枝用嘴照单全收。然而日向昏了头不管不顾地要往下出溜，直到胯间碰到狛枝的膝盖才往上吓了一“跳”。  
狛枝颇有趣似的挑了挑眉毛，变本加厉地分出一只手来扣着日向的脑袋往他自己的嘴上贴，这样他们就能亲得更深入。他的膝盖不断前移又有分寸得让人讨厌地停在一个微妙的位置，刚好让日向整个身体都贴在靠背上。  
最大限度的亲密。唾液交换。呼吸对方的肺部废气。  
——再没什么比这更糟糕了。  
日向终于是怼开了狛枝大口喘气，瞪着那几根黏连的液丝活像见了鬼。它们最后悉数落在他的衣襟上（谁让他是物理意义上位于下方的那个）表情空白。狛枝倒是满脸通红眼角泛着水光，好像刚才被按在六轮转椅上狠亲了一通的人是他似的，然而这人紧接着就把刚擦过嘴的手背又用目光舔了一遍。简直暴露无遗。  
“抱歉，”他用一种“是的我完全没有觉得不好意思”的愉快语气说，“刚才和日向君离得太近了，所以没能忍住。——‘什么都不知道’也太可惜了，这样我只好自己尽力。”  
日向简直难以置信，他甚至忘了抹掉嘴角那一圈亮晶晶的唾液，眼见狛枝喘了口气便一撑双臂跳起来站直，若无其事地出去了。  
  
这之后一切就都变味了。  
表面上他们一如既往，狛枝每日正常上学回家，日向照样躺遍家里每个角落留下大把大把零碎的灵感纸条：这样的“日常”实际上却是个名副其实的灾难。狛枝跟打开了什么奇怪的开关似的，总能敏锐地捕获时机与他亲近，自然得好像他们并非收养与被收养，而是结婚了这么些年。  
他在日向推开被单时吻他，在点心尚未被塞进嘴里时吻他，在眼镜刚刚架上鼻梁时吻他，在一个哈欠成形时吻他，在茶水不再升腾水雾时吻他，在捡起原子笔的手刚搭上桌沿时吻他，在日向每一句话收声之后吻他，每每激烈得牵丝拉线呼吸紊乱，好像得了一种不时刻把日向的嘴唇粘在他的嘴唇上就会死的病似的。  
但他又那么清明，明明白白地回答说这并非出于爱情。  
日向和生活自此陷入有序的混乱。  
狛枝像是无所顾忌了似的展露他的能力他的思想他的超乎日向想象范围之外的危险性，又从不说明原因。他的形象逐渐由几年前尚不及日向腰腹的孩子变为如此这般身形高瘦心思令人捉摸不透的男人，尽管他尚未成年。日向每次被突然袭击时都在思索他的目的，最后要么不得要领要么被亲吻夺去大脑只得沮丧放弃。  
说不定他的目的已经达到了，日向半恼怒半丧气地想。因为他是那么聪明，因为我没法承受更多，因为单是想到他隔着眼睑看我的样子就已经糟得不能再糟。  
狛枝恋恋不舍地最后蹭蹭他的嘴角才肯放开，日向睁开眼睛，发觉他们正在沙发上滚作一团。家庭影院里的影片播放到一半，好像是因为男女主角反目成仇炸掉了自家厨房才有这么一个亲吻。  
现在主角们寻回旧日爱火，情正浓时深深一吻，日向侧头看着荧幕彼端相拥的男女一时恍然。  
原以为至少看电影时狛枝会安分些才答应下来，没想到他居然一反常态即使观影途中也盯着自己不放，短短几天就把共同生活的这几年中积攒下来的认知颠覆了个遍——这么看来反而还是自己的不对了？真够呛……  
狛枝似乎也在研究这一幕，过了一会儿才问：“日向君，这是想要再一个吻的暗示吗？”  
谁都心知肚明的问题也没必要回答，日向动了动，狛枝撑在他耳边的手臂有点碍事：“你到底想要什么？”  
狛枝的笑容停在了脸上。  
“ 还以为日向君会倔得更久些——我是说，总把我当小孩子这方面。”他颇残念地舔了舔嘴角，已然心知这就是最后一次了，不过放开钳制的动作还算干脆利落。日向也从沙发上坐起来，外套被压出几道褶，他下意识想去摸摸内袋里的东西确认一下，考虑到狛枝近在眼前还是没有那么做。  
但狛枝像读了他的心似的直截了当开口：“那个，是我的吧。”  
“我的名字。”  
  
  
“请问，这是你的……？”  
孩子仰起脸，日向注意到他有一双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，流丽的线条与黑白照片中的温婉女性颇为相似。他用这双眼睛仔细瞧着日向的脸，过了一会才简单回答：“妈妈。”  
“他们是我的父母。”  
照片中的男女是这场葬礼的主角。“……抱歉。”  
孩子摇了摇头表示不介意，对于他这个年纪来讲有点奇怪的白色头发随之晃了晃，像变了个形状的云。帘幕后有人叫了一声“凪斗君”，于是他走过去了。  
日向还在思考方才的似曾相识感，冷不防被人拐了一把差点摔倒，好在趔趄一下之后他就又站直了。罪魁祸首有点尴尬地甩甩手，随即拉他到另一边。  
“九头龙？怎么了？”他奇怪地看着友人。  
“你最好还是离那孩子远点，”九头龙皱着眉毛，表情严肃，“那孩子……有点问题。”  
“哈？‘有问题’是说什么？”  
九头龙用一种“你又不知道”的表情看着他——这副表情是自他去年的一个冬日遇见还是个黑户的日向后才有的，目前来讲也的确是对日向专用表情。“就是说，跟他有点关系的人都会遭殃。”  
虽然怎么听都像是街坊邻居的八卦内容，九头龙的神情却明晃晃告诉日向不是那么一回事：“不信也罢，离他远点绝对没坏处。”  
哦，日向想起来了。他像我。  
他像我啊。  
“……呐，九头龙，”日向思索着，“你说，我能不能收养他？”  
九头龙沉默了得有十多分钟。  
“日向……”他欲言又止，“那孩子是很漂亮，但……”作为朋友我还是想尽力劝阻你滑入某种深渊的。  
日向呆了一下，反应过来又气又想笑：“你都在想什么啊九头龙？”  
“……”不是吗？  
“……”你以为呢？  
面面相觑。  
最后还是九头龙尴尬地假咳一声打破了这一局面：“你要是真的想养个孩子，也不是没办法……哈，说不定还挺容易的。”他嘲讽地翘了翘嘴角，“我去谈谈。”  
结果不出意料，狛枝父母的亲朋们都对这个「邪门」的孩子心怀忌惮，听九头龙说是他可靠的朋友提出想收养便十分爽快地应下来，一副山芋终于抛出了手的态度。过程中日向几乎全然陷入了对过往的回忆中去，直到要在协议上签名时才反应过来。  
「凪斗君」就站在他旁边，对怀中书册的兴趣要远远大于对这一群人和新鲜出炉的监护人的。日向暗自掐了一把手心回神，稳当当签下「日向創」的名字。对面的女性似乎对过分年轻的日向心怀疑虑，不过她身边坐着的男人——多半是她的丈夫——使了个眼色，她也就没有说什么。  
由是，直到「凪斗君」小小的手被放进他手心里，日向才从回忆与谵妄中惊醒。  
那只手很凉，不过倒是孩子气，没骨头似的软绵绵。他深吸一口气，尽量平稳地说：  
“我是日向创。从今天开始，就由我来照看你了。……请多指教。”  
「凪斗君」却比刚刚见到的样子还冷淡许多，只礼貌客气地回答过就不再说话了。日向也不怎么介意，他生涩地揉了揉狛枝的头发，得到一个惊讶的注目后愉快地笑起来：“走吧，去收拾行李——然后我们回家。”  
他也确实践行了承诺，在过分热心地为狛枝整理好一只小号行李箱后就带着他回到了这个家，除了在靠近心脏的内袋里悄悄塞进了一个名字、狛枝最开始因为怕生或者其他什么原因总不愿意和他同吃同浴同睡之外一切安好。  
日向创自信没人比他更有能力保护这名字也保护狛枝，现在却不那么确定了。狛枝成长为如今令他颇感威胁的样子（居然），然后他要求拿回属于自己的东西。  
只好沉默以对。  
  
  
“那是我的东西吧？”狛枝的声音变得尖锐起来。  
在伤害他。——但是没关系，狛枝想，这是必要的，要穿过绝望，要践踏绝望，要成为完全的希望，这是必要的。狛枝凪斗打量着日向被光照亮的那半张脸，不无愉快寻思着他会怎样光辉闪耀地甩脱绝望的阴影：“那是我的名字吧。”  
“……”日向没有回答，他看上去有点疲倦，狛枝更没看过他这么阴沉的样子：日向创，日向创从来都是温和的、阳光的，站在自己面前时甚至是不自觉地自恃权威的，尽管他很少以家长自居。  
狛枝说：“还给我。”  
日向安静地看着他，沉在阴影里的另半边脸给狛枝一种他该有双无机质的冰冷红瞳的错觉。  
“凪……狛枝凪斗。”他少见地叫了狛枝的全名。他衔着这个词，艰难得好像是一块苦味的糖。“当然、这是你的名字。即使你不说，等到了……合适的时候，我也会还给你的。”  
狛枝没有说话。  
“现在……不是不可以。”日向苦苦地笑了下，“毕竟，我也——”  
他闭上了嘴，没有再说下去，沉默地从西装外套紧贴心脏部位的内袋里抽出那张轻飘飘的纸片。  
“在把它还给你之前，还有一件事你得听我的。”又是那种暮气沉沉的老人似的表情，狛枝皱了皱眉毛：他不喜欢这个。“绝对不能把它交给其他任何人，知道吗？”  
狛枝伸手去捉他的手。  
“算我求你了好吗凪斗？”日向的语气忽而柔软下来，但即便如此也掩饰不住焦躁：“怎样都好……你想知道我就告诉你，你想要我就还你，怎样都好，别给出去就行——你不会想知道后果的！……算我求你，答应我好吗凪斗？”  
“可是日向君，你也知道这样用天狗吓小孩睡觉似的做法真的没有什么说服力。”狛枝扬了扬手，指尖在空气里虚挥如同白鸟的羽尖。“那么，究竟是怎么一回事？”  
“……”日向沉默半晌，吐出一个词：“神隐。”  
“丢掉了这个的话，会被神隐。”  
这听上去神叨叨的，简直像怪谈爱好者或者老人半梦半醒的呓语。日向自己也笑了一下，没有哭——虽然哭出来才更合常理也说不定。  
“大概是代价一样的东西吧？你的才能，我的才能，甚至这样的我现在在这里，都要归功于它啊。  
“如果是这么聪明的凪斗你的话，说不定能理解——虽然这么想过，可就算是你也还是小孩子呢。正因为自己尝过那样的滋味，才……绝不能让你和我一样。  
“那实在是……太寂寞、太绝望了啊……”  
“我知道了。”  
再简单不过的文字游戏，一个小陷阱，一句算不上谎话的谎话，日向却好像得到了什么绝对不会被毁约的承诺似的整个人都放松下来，甚至有余裕开起了玩笑：“凪斗……你这家伙真烦人！既然提前要走了名字，听我从前的事的时间就得再推迟了——别撇嘴，我知道你就是想知道。”  
狛枝注意到他的手仍然在抖。意料之中，他低头慢慢展开纸条。  
那上面用娟秀的字迹写着一个名字。  
普通的名字，没什么特点。——「苗木诚」。  
狛枝又看了一眼日向，他的脸色绝对算不上好，颇忐忑又强忍着泪意似的。  
“我是想知道。”狛枝歪了歪脑袋，“日向君的故事，说不定意外的很有趣。”  
“那，今晚和我一起睡吧。”  
他简直是迫不及待地提出这个怎么听都不太对劲的要求，狛枝颇诧异地看他一眼，发现日向的表情很明显是和某个方面不沾边的。  
狛枝想了想：“好。”  
  
“说起来，这还是我第一次和日向君同床共枕呢。”  
挺普通的可爱感慨，不过日向完全没有被可爱到。且不说要求一起睡本来就是出于担心他会做出什么不可挽回的事；狛枝的基础体温偏凉，在他旁边好像一条裹着被子的蛇——他已知道这孩子并非孩子了，一旦少了这层暗示，聪明过头的狛枝的形象便蓦地恐怖起来。  
一定有什么不对。狛枝有想要的东西，但是还没有得到。否则不会是这样。  
你想要什么？他窝在棉纺织物里想。我不知道，因为你想要的东西从不会直接向我提出来。  
明知事到如今我没有什么不能给你的。  
无法理解的恐怖令他发冷，狛枝拥着被单贴上来。  
“从没有和日向君睡过同一张床，有点遗憾呀。”他语气甜蜜地感慨，“原以为日向君是喜欢才收养我的，结果不是。真可惜，日向君是我喜欢的类型。”  
这就是在信口开河没错了。彼时尚且是个小萝卜头的狛枝神情冷淡，至多当他是个奇怪的大人，不知从何时起才肯乖乖留下：如此说来狛枝心思变换的时间的确比他所能想象的期限要早。  
日向没动，假装自己睡着了，然而狛枝不依不饶地滚过来：“日向君，你喜欢我吗？”  
这世上我只能、我唯一爱你，你早已知道。  
日向往床边蹭了蹭，离他远点。  
“日向君，你怕我吗？”  
日向还是没说话，狛枝自顾自地说：“怎么会，日向君都那样爱我了。何况我也不够格让别人觉得害怕呀。”  
“不该怕我。”  
“日向君，你不该有害怕的东西。”  
“那只是过往的绝望，只配在你脚下变成土壤变成养料最后成为废渣，你不该怕它。”  
“你蔑视它，你践踏它，你比它更加、更加、更加闪耀。”  
“而要是你——”  
随着狛枝语气的渐趋激昂，不祥的预感愈发浓烈，可被最深重最隐秘的恐惧拥覆着他几乎动弹不得。日向拼了命才从泥淖里挣出一隙空间，他猛地翻过身直视狛枝的眼睛，察觉那明亮的光芒时喉咙里却像灌了铜浆似的发不出声音。  
狛枝与他对视，随即轻松地笑起来。  
“——让我来帮你吧。”  
狛枝在微笑，他称得上漂亮的脸温柔地舒展。那名字还攥在他手心里，攥得很紧，紧得不像是狛枝的手会做出的动作。  
像有什么在鼓动，那只左手或许是扭曲成为虚假或许是显露出了真实，变得柔软丰腴，指尖染着艳色的红。  
日向睁大了眼睛。  
“……。”  
“……唔噗噗。”  
一阵似有若无的笑声倏忽掠过，那里有什么不见了。  
日向恍然未觉。他陷入清晰的晕眩。  
  
  
能够做到从不怀疑自己“是不是”“能不能”“可不可以”的人非常、非常少，年岁尚幼的日向创就不属于这个类别，他的母亲却不这么想。  
“创君会是最最优秀的孩子。”她一遍又一遍地对日向保证，并不是哄小孩子的语气，十足把握带来的信心的光彩在她眼底熠熠生辉。往常的日向只要看着那光芒，对自己的怀疑就会被温水似的喜悦淹没遮盖起来。  
可温水的作用也只是暂时的，事实就是他连先生的课业都做得很吃力，就更不要提父亲案头那些天书一般的东西。每当父亲召他去书房抽查课业或是叫他看看那些明明写着日文却不知所云的东西而他支支吾吾甚至哑口无言时，父亲的目光和日向的心脏都更冰冷晦涩一点。  
他不想，一点也不想。然而事实就是这样。  
日向创令人失望。  
我就是令人失望，小小的日向缩在房间一角默默地想。  
他不想哭，哭除了让父亲皱眉之外没有用处，可没过一会眼睛就泡在温温的水里了，这次的温水一点也不让人舒服。日向睁大了眼睛免得它们掉出来，可用处不大，试着擦掉时又把大袖浸湿了一片。  
“创君？”  
日向慌里慌张地抬头，发现自己下意识跑到母亲的房间里来了。  
“妈……母亲！失礼了……我这就走。”  
这下连妈妈也会对我失望了吧。  
“创。”妈妈轻柔地叫他的名字。  
长辈的呼唤不能不应，日向停下来，强忍着眼泪面对她：“……母亲。”  
女人跪下来，怜惜地抚触日向晕红的眼角：“没关系的，创君，你——”  
“请您不要说了。”日向稍稍提高了音量，“我并不符合父亲的期待，您知道的。您真的没有必要再撒谎了。”  
温水消磨青蛙的意志。日向攥着衣角，自己不能也不配再听这样的话了，何况撒谎安慰自己对妈妈来讲无疑也是一种负担。  
但女人只是叹了口气而已。  
“我是知道，创君，”她停在日向眼角的手并没有移开，仍然温柔地碰触着她的孩子，“那你想真正成为最最优秀的孩子吗？”  
日向惊喜地睁大了眼睛。  
当然想！——明明张了嘴，声音却没能发出。那一刻，母亲的眼睛里似乎泛起了一圈圈的波纹，相较往常更加明亮的光芒吓得日向完全说不出话来，只能愣愣点头。  
母亲……怎么了？  
  
那天之后就有什么变得不一样了——往好的方向。  
他一天天长大成为最最聪明的最最了不起的什么都可以做到的令人骄傲的孩子；父母夸耀他，仆从尊敬他，世仇怨毒地称赞他，人们含羡带妒地谈论起他时，多半就会说：  
“那真是「希望」一样的孩子啊。”  
约定很顺利地在实现。  
——直到她死了。  
  
日向宅变得更安静了一点，以日向敏锐的听觉，连父亲在楼上走来走去翻弄纸袋寻找母亲葬礼时要穿的衣服的声响都听得见——不必思考就知道是那件她最喜欢的大振袖，他也没有半点再看一眼的意思，从从容容地布置着祭坛，将荷花灯和花篮一一摆好。  
这是个无聊的工作。即使他动作并不着急神情中也没有任何不耐，这仍然是个无聊的工作。  
自己变得不再是从前的自己的感觉是怎样呢。他想着自己完全没有产生悲伤的情绪这件事，很快又发觉这也毫无必要。  
不过是死亡而已。母亲从来多病，三十岁于这样孱弱的身体已称得上长寿；丈夫为她请来全国的名医用最好的药调理给予无比体贴的照顾，即使是最后的这场葬礼同样花了大把心思与钱财；儿子是有目共睹的优秀，并且已经16岁，这样的才能与年龄作为家族的继承人绰绰有余，她的丈夫也就不必续弦；甚至连她死亡这件事本身，都隐隐带着死在尚且风韵犹存的年岁的悲剧一样的浪漫色彩。  
她得到了许多女人梦寐以求的幸福。  
她是幸福的。  
“真冷淡呀，神座君。”少女的娇声自耳边响起，日向眉头都没皱一下，只清清淡淡瞥一眼身侧。  
“人在妈妈死掉的时候可是会哭的哦？”明艳的脸从上方冒出，精巧的鼻尖几乎碰触日向的前额——然而是冰冷的气息。  
这少女不是人类。  
日向面无表情地回视。  
“唔噗噗……唔噗噗噗噗噗噗！真绝望呀！神座君的冷淡是妈妈都会哭泣的绝望级别——！”  
这回，日向终于稍微提起了一点兴致：少女的腔调太特别，吐出“绝望”一词时尤其古怪，仿佛咀嚼着什么黏软而富有弹性的物什似的，能够从清透的碧蓝色的眼底窥见与某个时刻的母亲眼里相似的光芒。  
“绝望？”他轻巧地反问。  
“绝望哟♡”  
“神座君，不感到无聊吗？”少女娇娇怯怯地依着他的肩膀，艳色的指尖却好像要将心脏自胸腔中勾出来，语气熟稔到怪异的程度，“可是呀——”  
“绝望可是不会这样无趣的！”  
她见过我，日向想。或者，至少见过与我相似的人。  
这样的话术未免太熟练了些，尽管究其本质仍然必将是无趣的空虚，多少也挑起了他的兴味。“怎么做？”  
少女的笑容骤然拉大。  
  
按照她的要求，日向在母亲梳妆台的一只玩具木偶里找到了一张“写着你的名字的”的纸条——里面的名字是「神座出流」，这回连她那奇怪的称呼也找到了原因——他拈着纸条的手晃了一晃，少女的目光也跟着它晃来晃去。  
“讨厌啦神座君！难不成神座君其实爱好狗奴系？呀啊好棒！盾子酱愿意成为神座君的狗——才怪嘞！你这童贞男快把名字乖乖交给盾子大人！怎么样怎么样？比起S还是M更有感觉？盾子酱是S有没有很失望？很绝望吧？很绝望吧？”  
“无聊。”日向简洁地表达了自己的感想，言下之意就是要是你所谓的绝望和你一样无聊那就没得谈了。  
“那么按照规定流程，请神座出流君交出名字。”盾子一推眼镜，严肃的神色又消失无踪，“然后就可以进去盾子酱的那♡个♡地♡方♡——咿呀好羞！”  
日向没有回答。他只随手一抛，纸制品飘飞落入少女的手心。  
眼前的所有尽数扭曲，蜃景随之而来，他陷入清晰的晕眩。  
抛掷出人间之外，落入鬼神的窠臼。  
光怪陆离，不可名状，是扭曲本身。  
失重而又沉重，不知正向上升起抑或向下坠落，即使倒下也仿佛笔直挺立，无论去往哪里都像是留待原地。无物可状，无处可依。  
直到复数个永恒过后——  
  
  
日向自谵妄中乍然惊醒。  
没有名字，没有被割裂的天空，没有枯枝落叶，没有土壤，没有腐烂的新芽。  
好像只是躺在自家床上，因踢掉被子而做了个噩梦。能给他重新盖好被子的人不在这里，噩梦的源头也不在这里。  
狛枝哪里都不在。  
也没有很意外，这些日子以来狛枝的表现已足够让他清醒地意识到狛枝不是当年那只又小又软的白团子了（虽然现在看来白团子从一开始就是个长歪了的），回过味来之后要看透狛枝那些小心思简直轻轻松松，无非就是知道了他以前那些事，反过来利用了盾子一把，自作主张想把他的病掰正过来而已。  
倒是聪明。  
但尽管想法十分冷静客观，身体却僵硬发冷，事实就是他坐在那里因莫名的寒冷而发着抖，连指尖都麻痹了。  
抚养狛枝曾让他产生一种成为了大人一样的责任感与成就感，现在却发觉那不过是各取所长的相依为命而已。  
大概自从那一年自己就再也没长大过，从头到尾都还是个令人失望的孩子。  
——当然，这也不过是一种极端想法，一种悲观的想象而已。即使浑然不觉，他也确凿无疑的成长了，比如他能好好地对卖花的女孩露出笑容，又比如……  
窗外的天空渐渐亮了。  
日向呆了一会，慢吞吞地穿起衣服来。  
  
他当然知道该去哪里。那是他所有人生不知多少年里一直生活或者说单纯“存在”着的地方，在数十年后的如今杂草丛生树木葱茏；他在那里自昏睡中醒来，因不可名状的恐惧寸步难行险些饿死。  
现在之所以回转，是为了寻回重要之人。但即使心怀希望，这一路上还是数次不辨方位，头晕目眩几欲晕厥。  
有什么在那里？  
他触到柔软的气层，不可名状的回忆令他怕得几乎呕吐；有什么东西被勾住在手心，沉疴痼疾几乎溺死他。  
——抓住了。  
他将那物什拖拽入怀，倒地时仅听见身下落叶沙沙作响。  
  
  
刚刚落入其中时空无一物，模糊的欣快感牵引着魂灵似的缓慢漂游。而当它将人引至地狱门内之后，狰狞的獠牙就初露端倪：不可名状的，扭曲了定义的，超乎可认知之范围之外的——  
——「绝望」的。  
虽然绝望，但是值得。  
现在的日向君在做什么呢？他愉快的想。想必正在赶来的路上吧。  
尽管不能改变什么，但这一路足够治愈他的病症，代价仅仅是自己的性命而已，世上再没有比这更划算的交易。  
我将停留多久？是侥幸成就我所希望的希望、亦或者因促成了希望的这份幸运而葬身于此？  
思绪的蛛丝在空中断裂，狛枝睁大了眼睛：他听见撕裂的声响。  
他被粗暴地拖拽；他落入一片枯草色的光。  
  
  
  
Fin.  



	2. 关于《名为咒的名》中那些你应该知道但因为笔者过于five而没能表达出来的海量私设以及吐槽

关于真名  
整个故事的核心设定，来自日本传说，经过改动后基本是这样：母亲为孩子取一个「真名」，然后藏起来，这个名字只有母亲自己知道（孩子也可以知道），真名尚未暴露时能够保佑孩子，孩子越是优秀，真名所蕴含的业力就越强大——或者说，希望/绝望的力量就越强大。好处是显而易见的，同时也近乎诅咒，比如被「苗木诚」赋予幸运/不幸的狛枝，又比如被「神座出流」赋予全能的日向。此外，不小心落入他人手中的话也会引发很糟糕的后果，其中最糟糕的就是落到盾子酱手里……会被直接神隐掉，迷失在盾子酱的绝望世界里。  
啊你问盾子酱是什么？毫无疑问的万恶之源，闪亮亮的美少女www总是出现在拥有「真名」、最具备希望同时也最容易绝望的人们身边，引诱他们交出名字使其堕入绝望——就是这样的存在。  
虽说把名字交给盾子酱的话，从中得到的能力与灾厄都会渐渐消失，但壮大盾子酱绝望力量的同时自己也会被神隐逃不逃得出来都问题很大，实在不是良策。  
盾子酱的神隐境界采用更加恐怖的克系设定。非要说世界观不兼容的话就当我在放屁吧（。  
  
关于日向君扑朔迷离的过往  
生活的年代大概是昭和年间，当时的土财主（划掉）日向家的继承人。 尚且是「神座」的日向，对一切感到无聊，将名字交给了盾子换取观看盾子所谓的绝望是否有趣——然而丢掉真名后回到了日向创本该有的状态，对于神隐之境感到恐惧，虽然最后勉强逃离却患上了中度PTSD，遗忘了关于那些绝望的记忆。  
醒来时发现自己穿越了（。  
此时的九头龙组正好在附近与对面火并…总之和九头龙成了朋友，五十天就拜了把子甚至撮合了冬佩，户籍问题就是拜托了九头龙解决的。 （从天而降的全能黑户日向君与当地最大黑道当家之间的酷炫过往，有没有老师搞给我看uu）  
日向家接连失去主母和唯一继承人自此一蹶不振，日向在现代只能独自生活。因为本质上还是年轻人，对于家电和智能手机轻松上手，但因为并不习惯所以很少用智能机上网刷论坛之类。kindle用得比手机多，上手这些东西也只是up了奇怪程度（。  
不过独居生活也没持续多久。「神座」的才能并未完全失散，日向察觉了狛枝的特殊，这才突发奇想要养小孩（真的不是馋幼枝身子（馋幼枝身子的只是我而已  
走之前，日向以“帮你收拾行李”为由，找到了狛枝的真名，悄悄地贴身收起，因为他知道没人比自己更能保护好它。  
日常生活和谐安定，除花销很大（基本用来供养趁机换新的希望之峰了）和PTSD这个定时炸弹外一切都好。  
专栏作家的收入似乎不太够的样子，每次狛枝问起都用“小有积蓄”为由搪塞过去…其实有在利用才能偷偷赚点外快（再没有比养孩子更烧钱的事了！日向如是抱怨  
后来发现比养孩子更困难的是养狛枝：前者只需要花钱，后者花钱不说还卖身又卖命——这么想着奔跑在寻找自以为是的混蛋小孩的路上。  
  
关于这个好像不太聪明的狛枝  
因空难失去双亲，在葬礼上见到了日向，对在一众死气沉沉的大人们之间年轻且色彩温柔明亮的日向（毫无自觉地）一见钟情了。然而紧接着就听日向说要收养他——刚送出去的希望碎片直接炸了（“该不会是炼铜吧”这样www  
如今已经没有多少人还知道「真名」这种近乎咒术一样的东西了，狛枝自己也只隐约知道这份幸运出自母亲，感激之余不乏怨怼，对亲朋好感缺缺，遂同意了日向的请求。  
稍稍留意着“帮忙收拾行李”的日向，发现他总将视线投向那些孩子的小物，就更确信这人炼铜了（。  
日向窦娥冤。毕竟日向自己的名字就藏在木偶里，推知名字放在孩子的物品里的可能性更高合情合理……  
不过，虽然自顾自认定了日向炼铜但也没有拒绝的打算，日向显然是个好跳板，他大可借此脱离乏味的亲朋，况且日向也没有很惹人厌——人生三大错觉之“他喜欢我”，已经能看到你自我攻略的结局了狛枝，先入为主真是要不得。  
打定主意要不太恭敬地叫日向“日向君”其实是有一点调戏挑衅的意味在的，不过很快就被不会被他的幸运卷入杀死的日向震惊到成为了日向厨，只是称呼一时半会改不过来（。  
其实是本科枝来着…但被一直未成为他幸运之下的牺牲品的日向（“区区幸运我也是有的”）治愈到了，是个虽然经受痛苦但也确凿无疑有被爱着的小孩。因此对日向有一点依赖与扭曲的信任，认为他是「希望」，对希望的狂信因生活平静而没露出什么端倪但在非日常时期集中爆发。  
从盾子那里得知了真名一事，时常出现奇怪症状的日向，以及他不为幸运所伤的原因，结合起来基本猜出了全部。在惊讶狂喜于日向的希望之余也不免遗憾：这份希望尚有不足之处。希望怎么可以对过去的绝望垫脚石抱有恐惧心理呢！这太奇怪了，凡是绝望的过往皆应予以蔑视才对。  
狛枝，燃烧起来了！.jpg  
然后，如你所见，完完全全的阳谋，把自己当作砝码，笃定了日向会来。某种意义上而言，看得出是被宠着的小孩呢。  
  
关于这一切  
什么都别说了，私设使我快乐，over.  
感谢阅读！🎉🎉🎉

**Author's Note:**

> 关于后来发生了什么——  
> 狛枝把他的希望按在地上哈哈哈哈哈hshshshsしるしるしるしるprprprprpr希望希望希望了好一会儿才肯起来  
> 日向的内心毫无波动甚至想玩殴打熊孩子（4399小游戏意味


End file.
